Navidad
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Drabble #5 de mi reto personal: "50 Drabbles/ Viñetas SasuIno". ¡Feliz Navidad a todos mis lectores!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Disfruten de éste nuevo fic.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>DrabbleViñeta #5**

**.**

**Navidad**

**.**

* * *

><p>— ¡Te detesto!<p>

— ¡Pues yo te detesto aún más!

— ¡Idiota!

— ¡Vaca fea!

— ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!

— ¡Vaca fea, fea, fea! ¡Eres horrorosa, igual que tu madre!

— ¡Papá! ¡Dile algo!

Sasuke alzó la vista de su periódico, volviéndola casi de inmediato.

—Dejen de pelear— siseó con calma.

— ¡Pero está abriendo mis obsequios!— se quejó Sarada, empujando a Inojin sobre la alfombra.

— ¡Vaca fea!

— ¡Tú tuviste la culpa!

— ¡Ya, niños! ¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien ni siquiera en Navidad?— suspiró Ino, entrando en la sala con una cuatro tazas de chocolate sobre una bandeja y sentándose junto a Sasuke— Inojin, ya te vi.

— ¡Esta es mi casa y puedo abrir los regalos que yo quiera!

—También es casa de Sarada, cariño— murmuró su madre con clara advertencia.

—Pero ella no vive aquí. Eso la convierte en una _visita_ más. ¡Auch!

—Compórtate o te daré otro coscorrón.

—Ya oí, ya oí— bufó Inojin, sobándose la coronilla antes de seguir abriendo más obsequios.

—Creí que esto sería más fácil— comentó Sasuke en un suspiro; Ino se acurrucó a su lado y él pasó un brazo por su cintura.

—Al menos ya no se pegan cosas en el cabello y el rostro. Y en Año Nuevo serán problema de Sakura y Sai— sonrió y se removió sobre el sofá, doblándose para sacar un pequeño y decorado paquete de detrás de un almohadón— Feliz Navidad— le dijo; Sasuke la miró con sorpresa, pero recibió su beso en los labios de buena gana.

— ¿Otro obsequio más?

—Ábrelo. Espero que te guste.

Deslizó la cinta y miró a Ino con una pequeña sonrisa antes de quitar la tapa y ver en el interior.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Es enserio?— preguntó, anonadado. Ino lanzó un chillido de emoción y dio un bote sobre su asiento.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a ser padres!— murmuró en su oído, abrazándolo.

—Ino… Eso es… Maravilloso— Sasuke sonrió, besando a su esposa con profundo amor. Ella se separó pero se mantuvo abrazada a él, sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Desenvuelve el papel, no lo rompas!

— ¡Cierra la boca, cuatro-ojotes!

— ¡Se lo diré a mi mamá!

— ¿Sí? ¡Pues yo se lo diré a mi papá, y él se encargará de tu horrible mamá!— respondió Inojin, torciendo los labios con disgusto mientras él y Sarada se levantaban de sus lugares junto al árbol navideño y corrían por el teléfono, peleando por él de inmediato.

Ino y Sasuke suspiraron al unísono, abrazándose con más fuerza.

— ¿Crees que la próxima Navidad estemos listos para tres niños en vez de sólo dos?— preguntó ella, hundiendo la cara en el pecho de su esposo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos un momento y lanzó un resoplido.

—Estaremos bien… Nada que tenga parte de ti y de mí puede ser malo…

_— ¡Dame ése teléfono!_

— _¡Olvídalo, vaca fea!_— volvieron a escuchar a sus hijos peleando en la sala. Ino sonrió y volvió a besar a Sasuke, levantándose de su cómoda posición después.

—Me alegra que pienses eso— dijo con prisas, acomodándose el blusón morado que llevaba encima— Porque te toca darle la buena noticia a los niños— sonrió, besando su frente— ¡Feliz Navidad, te amo!— vociferó antes de perderse por las escaleras.

Sasuke la observó huir y esbozó una mueca de fastidio; miró a Inojin y Sarada que volvían a discutir por algo y suspiró, preguntándose a cuál de los dos se parecería más su nuevo hijo.

No podía esperar hasta la próxima Navidad para saberlo.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Inojin!

— ¡Y tú una vaca fea! ¡Fea!

O tal vez sí.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**No tengo ni la menor idea de qué hice anoche, sólo sé que vomité algo verde jaja, y pasé una Nochebuena genial en compañía de mis amigos y mi novia; espero que ustedes la hayan pasado igual :)**

**Gracias por leer otra de mis historias.**

**Esta va para mi querida Inochan-Uchiha, una persona que aprecio mucho, y Rocio-Fri, a quien de verdad admiro.**

**¡Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo!**

**H.S.**


End file.
